


Expanding the Potter Family

by kamenhero25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, No character bashing, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: Ginny Weasley loves her husband, she really does. Which is why she's not going to let him duck the question of what he wants to do in the bedroom any more. The answer is surprising, but not unwelcome...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

In the years since she’d graduated Hogwarts, Ginny Potter nee Weasley had learned how to deal with fame. She had never expected to need to, but she had also never expected to be the star player of the Holyhead Harpies and married to the most famous, most handsome, most amazing wizard in all of Britain. And of all the things she had learned, perhaps the most annoying was that everyone had to have _opinions_ about her. Her opponents all thought she was reckless and a bit mad. Her fans thought she was beautiful and fiery. Her family thought that she was loving, passionate, and perhaps a bit temperamental. Of course, words like ‘submissive’ or ‘needy’ were never on those lists. Showed how little most people really knew about her. But if she came home after a long week of drills, late practices, and PR meetings and just wanted to have her husband pin her to the bed and whisper how much he loved her while he used her like a cheap whore, then she would fucking ask for it.

The fact that Harry was more than willing and eternally eager to help was one of many things that she loved about him. She never forgot the first time she’d asked to try out ropes in the bedroom. Harry had just smiled and said he’d look into it. Then, to her eternal frustration, he left her hanging for a week while he ‘pulled a Hermione’ (his words, not hers) and did some research. A lot of research. His wand work that weekend had demonstrated some _very_ interesting applications of the incarcerous spell. He always seemed ready to go above and beyond to make her happy.

It was mind-bogglingly frustrating.

He would fall over backwards to make sure that she was a messy puddle of orgasms whenever she asked to try something new in bed, but he was suddenly very quiet whenever she asked him what he wanted to try. It was very likely going to drive her mad. So when she managed to arrive home from her last training session of the week well ahead of Harry, Ginny resolved that they would not be entering the bedroom until she had teased out his fetish. So she put on a kettle and dug out her favorite mix of tea leaves and sat down to let her sore muscles rest while she waited for her errant husband to come how from his late shift.

Soon enough, she heard the familiar sound of the fireplace flaring in the next room and the solid thump of Harry’s work boots on the hardwood floor. “Honey, I’m home!”

Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes. “In the kitchen!” She heard more footsteps before Harry appeared through the living room door, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes sparkling behind his out of control bangs. Ginny once against wondered how anyone could be lucky enough to be born looking rugged and attractively mussed. “How was your day?”

Harry smiled a little wider as he fetched a cup from the cabinet and poured a cup of his own. “Pleasantly boring,” he said, stopping to place a kiss on her forehead before sitting across from her at the table. “Looking forward to having the whole weekend off with you though.”

Ginny felt a pleasant tingle run down her spine as he looked her in the eye. Merlin damn him for being unfairly wonderful. “Actually, I had a thought about that.” Harry’s eyebrow popped up and he gave her a small ‘go on’ gesture with one hand while he sipped his tea with the other. “I was thinking… that you should decide what we do tonight.”

Harry absently tapped his fingers against the table. “I’m sure I can come up with something,” he drawled out, a playful smile on his lips.

That brought a sly smile to her face. “I was also hoping,” she continued, keeping her gaze firmly on him. “That you could decide on something new for us to try.”

Harry’s smirk wavered a bit. “Well, maybe. Did you have something particular in mind?”

Ginny fought the urge to pinch her nose and sigh. “No, that’s the point of asking you to pick something.” She took a sip from her cup in place of biting her tongue. “I’m sure you have at least one thing that you’d like to do to me.”

“There are plenty of things I would love to do to you,” Harry murmured, his voice just a little bit husky. Damn it, he was trying to distract her. “And you’re never short on new ways for me to make you scream.”

It was slightly surreal to consider that just a few years ago, her face would have turned as red as her hair at something like that. “True, but maybe I want to do something that you want instead. Maybe I like making you happy too.”

Harry’s face fell a bit. “You make me happy just by being here.” He reached across the table and placed his hand over hers, slowly tracing a circle on the back of her hand with his thumb.

Ginny’s eye twitched. “Will you please stop dodging the question?” she finally huffed, pulling her hand away. “Harry James Potter, you are going to tell me how you want to fuck me, Merlin damn it!”

Her husband seemed to be trying to fight back a smile, despite her annoyance. “I don’t suppose you’ll let me get away with saying ‘on the bed, in the shower, over the counter, and just about everywhere else’?” he teased, though there was a hint of resignation in his voice.

“As much fun as my birthday was,” Ginny teased right back with a glimmer in her eye, “You’re not getting away with that easily this time.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing the messy locks out of his face for a moment before they promptly bounced right back. “Alright, but you’re not going to like it.”

“You’ve humored and, as far as I can tell, thoroughly enjoyed everything I’ve come up with,” Ginny replied gently. “Last week I asked you to hog tie me and use me and you left me literally too satisfied to walk. I might surprise you.”

The grimace on his face told her that he didn’t agree, but he pushed on anyway. “So I sometimes have thoughts about us with… other people.”

Ginny raised one eyebrow. “Other people how?”

“Like _with us_. In bed.”

Ginny said nothing for a moment. Then a small giggle slipped out. “Harry, are you worried that I’ll get mad that you want a threesome?” She covered her mouth to fight down another giggle as he gave her a flat look. “I’m sorry dear but that’s… just so normal. You almost had me worried. I mean… _hogtied and used_. That’s really not a big deal.”

She was rewarded with a small blush on Harry’s cheeks. “I didn’t… that’s…” He huffed and leaned back in his chair. “Let me grab a butterbeer.” Ginny fought down the urge to giggle again as her husband fetched himself a slightly harder (only slightly) drink and popped the top off before returning to his seat. “A threesome would be _nice_ but I didn’t quite mean that.” He hesitated and this time Ginny reached over to lay a comforting hand on his. Harry sighed. “I guess it just goes… more than that.” He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Do we have to do this now?”

“If I let you leave, you’ll avoid it later and you know it,” Ginny deadpanned.

Harry gave her a flat look as he let his frames drop back onto his nose. “I just have times when I want… more. I want to wake up with someone I love on either side. Have more people to kiss than I know what to do with…” He trailed off as he looked apologetically at his wife. “I love you. But sometimes…”

Ginny didn’t say anything for a moment as she contemplated. “So you want… our whole relationship to be a threesome?” She tapped her chin thoughtfully while Harry squirmed in place. “So who have you thought about?”

“What?”

Ginny just smiled. “What? It’s a valid question.”

Harry just stared at her. “Just like that?”

“I mean, it’s not totally unheard of,” Ginny said, hoping she sounded casual. More casual than she felt at least. This was still a bit of a large step to take, but it wasn’t something impossible like… fucking a dragon or something. “It’s not common for wizards at least, but I’ve heard muggles have been exploring that sort of relationship. And it’s not like you’d cheat on me or something.”

“Of course not!” It was cute how the mere thought seemed to offend him.

The red-head just smiled a little wider. “So what? Did you expect me to get mad that you have a lot of love to give and want us to have someone else with us? Together?”

Harry just stared at her. “Well I sound like a prat when you put it that way,” he finally grumbled.

Ginny did him no favors by laughing at his pout. “You’re my prat and I love you dearly,” she promised, blowing him a kiss across the table. “So come on, spill the goods. Who have you thought about?”

Harry grumbled a bit more and tried to maintain the pout, but he didn’t manage it as he sat back again. “It depends, I guess. A bloke’s mind wanders sometimes. Usually it’s someone we know like Luna or sometimes… Hermione.” His cheeks colored a little bit. “It’s been Fleur a few times, but I think I’m morally obligated to fantasize about her at least once, even if she’s my sister-in-law and she’s not quite my type. Susan pops up every once in a while when we work shifts together. A few times with Daphne…”

“Greengrass?” Ginny interrupted. “Really?”

Harry raised his hands defensively. “Well, she _is_ good looking. And usually it’s when you’ve been feisty and I start imagining having someone to help me punish you. I don’t know many folks who are bitchy in the right way to make it work.”

Ginny was quiet for a moment. “Okay, that’s fair.” It was also quite hot, but that was a thought to explore a bit later.

“Occasionally it’s more than one.” With the floodgates open, it seemed that Harry had plenty to share. “There’s this lingering idea of you in Gryffindor red, Luna or Cho in Ravenclaw Blue, Susan in Hufflepuff yellow, and Daphne in Slytherin green all laying across the bed, spread out together and waiting for me…” He trailed off with flushed cheeks and Ginny was tempted to reach under the table with her foot and see if he had blood rushing other places too.

“A regular Hogwarts buffet,” she teased, feeling a bit of heat rising to her cheeks too.

“I know that one’s a little out there…”

Ginny just shrugged. “I don’t know about that.” Harry gave her a look of startled disbelief. “Harry, I love you, but you can be horribly thick at the worst times.” She grinned and slipped her shoe off, reaching her leg out so her sock brushed against his thigh. “You’re a war hero, star Auror, celebrity of the century, and rich beyond any necessity. You’re handsome, brave, smart, and loving. You could walk down Diagon Alley in you small clothes with a woman on each arm and the Prophet would talk about how lucky everyone is that they got to see you. If you want an orgy, we can probably arrange it for next weekend.”

Harry coughed, or maybe choked on his drink, and quickly cleared his throat with another long gulp. “Ginny, you are the most amazing woman in the world, but I… I don’t know if I just want sex. And I’m being some kind of… greedy perv wanting to have more women around than just you.”

Ginny moved her foot a little higher. “Would adding someone else to our relationship make you love me less?”

Harry just gaped for a second. “No!”

“If I decided I loved them too, would that hurt you? Would I love you less?”

“I’d hex anyone who thought so,” Harry growled.

“Then I don’t see the problem.” She smiled as her foot pressed against the _very_ prominent outline of his cock under his robes. Her smile grew a little bit as Harry’s back stiffened at the touch. “How about this? We make a list.”

“A list?” Harry repeated, trying to keep his voice level.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry checked his watch again, watching the second hand tick by as he waited at the arrival site. Portkeys were usually extremely precise, but that didn’t make him any more patient. Finally, the air twisted and the familiar blonde form of Luna Lovegood dropped neatly in front of him. There were times when he swore he was the only person in his year who had never figure out how to stick a Portkey landing. “Hello Harry,” the short blonde said as she brushed off her skirt and hefted her suitcase. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” She was dressed unusually drab, at least compared to what Harry expected from his globe trotting friend. Her robes were a pale mauve and she seemed to have packed all of her jewelry away, save for a charm bracelet covered in hand-carved wooden charms in the shape of all manner of creatures. Though for some reason she was still wearing a white fur ushanka.

“You’re right on time,” Harry replied, tugging his sleeve back over his wrist. “Ginny is probably already waiting for us back at our place.” He offered her a hand. “Sidelong or would you rather go on your own?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Luna took his hand and Harry focused until he felt the familiar yank in his stomach as they vanished to the entryway of Grimmauld Place.

The sound of their feet hitting the floor was all the notice Ginny needed to appear from the living room and pull Luna into a tight hug. “There you are!” she teased, before letting the blonde go. “I haven’t heard from you properly in ages. How was Siberia?”

“Rather cold, as you might expect,” Luna said with her expected bluntness. “I still can’t quite feel my nose properly.”

Harry chuckled. “Maybe you should go somewhere warmer next time. You wouldn’t want that cute nose to frostbite.”

“Brazil is supposed to have some lovely opportunities,” Luna added almost as an after thought as Harry took her coat and hat and hung them by the door.

Ginny smiled and pulled her into a quick hug. “Hopefully you won’t be running off again right away. We haven’t had a proper visit since Christmas.” She gestured toward the kitchen. “Why don’t we have a glass of wine while dinner is finishing cooking? We can catch up.”

“That sounds delightful.” Luna smiled as the two young women disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Harry to slip out of his own coat and follow just behind.

“I hope you like it,” Ginny continued as she waved her wand and a sealed bottle floated over from the fridge. “Fleur recommended it, but we wanted to wait to try it until you got back.”

“We hardly drink wine on anything other than special occasions,” Harry teased as Ginny freed the cork and poured three glasses of sparkling white wine. “Fleur has been trying to corrupt us though.”

Luna lifted her glass and swirled the contents before taking a dainty sip. “Perhaps you should let her. Wine has some lovely health benefits. And pugwampis hate the smell, so it keeps them away from your house.”

Harry and Ginny shared a look and a shrug. “As long as it goes with the meal.” Harry pulled the oven open and peered inside. “The chicken looks just about done.” He waved his wand and levitated the roasting pan out onto the counter.

There was a dreamy sigh from their guest as she sipped her drink. “That smells heavenly.”

“Ginny learned from one of the best,” Harry said as he picked out a knife and started carving the bird, setting each slice on a serving platter.

“Like you couldn’t have made it if you wanted to,” Ginny replied as she fetched the potatoes from the stove and served them out into a bowl. She placed the steaming dish down at the table and pulled a salad from the fridge before taking a seat next to Luna at the table.

Harry quickly joined them, adding the platter of herb-roasted chicken to their meal. With one flick of his wand, the candles at the center of the table burst to life with dancing flames, spilling a soft golden light over the table. “To the return of a special friend,” Harry declared as he slipped his wand away and lifted his glass. “And to future success for us all.”

“Dramatic much?” Ginny teased as all three tapped their glasses together. “Let’s enjoy already.”

A cheeky grin crossed Harry’s face. “I will always enjoy your company.”

“And a flirt,” Ginny added dryly. “Control yourself, dear. We have a guest.”

“I suppose it is rude to leave Luna out.”

The blonde just tilted her head with her slightly distant smile. “That’s alright. I don’t feel particularly left out. You’re doing a wonderful job so far.” She sliced a small piece off of her chicken and popped it into her mouth. “The food is fabulous. You have no idea how difficult it is to find a home cooked meal in Northern Siberia.”

“We’ll have to make sure you’re well taken care of before you’re off again,” Harry added as he topped his glass off.

“I’ve never had someone take care of me like this before. It’s lovely.”

Ginny put a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “ _You’re_ lovely. People are just thick.”

“Oh yes, I’m well aware. I’m still trying to figure out why most wizards seem to think that we’ve found all of the magical creatures in the world when we haven’t even found every muggle animal yet.”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Harry admitted with a shrug. “People still keep saying I should run for minister, so maybe everyone is just mad by default.”

“I don’t think Hermione would appreciate the competition,” Ginny added with a small chuckle.

Harry shuddered at the thought. “All the more reason to stay far, far away from the big office. Kingsley is welcome to keep it until Hermione decides she’s ready to take over.”

“She might actually appreciate the challenge,” Luna considered. “But I think you’re probably making the best decision.” She hummed softly as she fell silent and continued working her way through the meal.

Harry shook his head and felt his smile come back. “I’ve long since learned not to pick a fight with any of the women in my life.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Luna mused as she dabbed her lips with her napkin. “You could have quite a lot of them. All those fights seem like they would be very messy.”

Harry cocked and eyebrow at their guest’s phrasing. “Pardon?”

The blonde just cocked her head slightly. “Oh dear. Is this not an attempt to seduce me then?”

There was a long moment of coughing as Harry tried to keep himself from choking on a bite of chicken. “Pardon?!”

Luna sighed and folded her napkin. “Well, with the meal, and the wine, and the candles, I might have made a few assumptions. It’s a bit of a shame, I suppose. I was sure that you were looking at my bum a few times and no one has ever properly seduced my before. I was rather looking forward to it.” She sipped her wine as he lips dropped into a slightly unhappy pout.

“Well… we were trying to impress you,” Harry admitted he managed to lift his jaw off the table. “And ask you on a date. We thought it might be a bit early for seduction.”

Luna’s face immediately brightened. “Oh, that would be nice too. I haven’t dated in ages.”

Ginny finally managed to catch up with Harry’s recovery as Luna paused to take another drink. “You’re not surprised at all?”

“Well, Harry has a tendency to pay quite a lot of attention to the women around him, and not just in that being a boy and staring sort of way,” Luna continued, speaking a bit slowly like it should be obvious. “And he’s far too kind to have an affair, so the only possible solution would be to share with you, of course. It’s only natural.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He was certain that he had never been that obvious. Even if he had occasionally looked at Luna’s bum. It was quite a nice bum. And it was a bit of a tragedy that nobody gave her enough attention to notice that, among her many other spectacular features. “I don’t think most folks would consider that the most natural answer,” he finally answered in his most diplomatic voice. He liked to think of it as his press conference voice.

“Why ever not?” Luna asked, sounding legitimately lost. “Surely it’s natural to pick the option to make everyone happy.”

“A lot of people don’t think non-traditional relationships are proper,” Ginny added in her own press voice.

Luna shrugged. “Tradition is rather silly if it’s going to be in the way like that.”

“Have I ever told you how smart you are?” Harry asked as his shoulders slumped in relief.

“Quite a lot. You seem to think most people are smarter than you for some odd reason.”

Ginny laughed at the indignant look that crossed her husband’s face. “He’d be a lot smarter if he didn’t keep his head up his arse half the time. We could have done this a lot sooner if he didn’t think he was doing something wrong for thinking about it.”

“I think it’s part of being a male,” Luna agreed. “It’s a common pattern in magical species for the female to possess superior reasoning skills.”

Harry threw up his hands and downed the entirety of his wine glass in one go. “Remind me why I wanted this again. I must have gone mad at some point and not noticed. Given my life, it can’t have been hard.”

“Sanity is relative,” Luna added.

Harry groaned. “Thank you for that.”

“Any time,” the blonde chirped as she set her utensils across her empty plate. “Are you sure you don’t want to seduce me tonight? I really don’t mind and we can still go on a proper date later.”

It took several minutes for Harry to consider his answer. He looked at Ginny with an unasked question in his eyes and she just grinned wickedly and nodded. “I had this whole evening planned out,” he began carefully. “How to make just the right impression, set the mood, introduce the idea slowly…” He sighed. “I suppose I should have known that doing things the old fashion way probably wasn’t the best idea with you.”

“So what are you thinking now?” Luna asked.

A grin matching his daredevil of a wife spread across Harry’s face. “Now I’m very tempted to take you up on that offer and drag the both of you off to bed. You’re making it incredibly hard to say no.”

“I must not be trying hard enough,” Luna sighed as she turned to Ginny. “What am I missing?”

“Try calling him sir. That always makes him ready to tear my clothes off. I’ve had to repair a few outfits when I caught him off-guard and he went at them with a cutting spell to get to me faster.”

Harry felt his cheeks go red again. “I only did that once. My self control isn’t that bad…” They had been lovely robes though. Brilliant green to match his eyes and cut just right to emphasize Ginny’s lovely form. He would have ravaged her no matter what she’d called him.

“The bedroom is right upstairs,” Ginny purred, pushing to her feet with a heated look in her eyes.

“We can clean up later,” Harry agreed. He extinguished the candles with a quick huff and Luna and Ginny quickly inserted themselves on each side of him as they hurried up the stairs to the spacious master bedroom. Harry had always been worried that the bed was too big for just the two of them, but maybe just a little bit of him had been hopeful that they’d actually need the extra space some day.

The two women split off, each circling around one side of the four-poster as they let their robes open and fall away from their bodies. Ginny was clearly prepared for the evening, with a deep red half-cup bra and a tiny matching thong. Luna pouted on the other side of the bed as she revealed a sky blue bra and matching panties of a more modest cut. “I wish you’d warned me ahead of time. I could have worn something more appropriate,” the blonde sighed as she let her robes fall to the floor.

Harry indulged himself in a long look, letting his eyes run up and down both of their bodies. “You look perfectly beautiful to me.”

“Less flattery and more stripping, dear,” Ginny said with a little smile as he crawled onto the bed, giving him a good view of the curve of her ass as she prowled across the sheets. “You’re drastically overdressed to join us.” Luna giggled and jumped on the bed with a great deal less ceremony, the whole mattress bouncing slightly as it adjusted to the sudden impact. The red-head smiled at her best friend and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a long, soft kiss.

Luna pulled away with obvious reluctance after several moments. “You know, I think I quite like kissing you. Perhaps we should have done this sooner.”

“Good, because I like kissing you too.” Ginny grinned and went in for round two.

“Bloody fucking hell,” Harry muttered as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt with slightly trembling hands and hastily tore the white shirt off before struggling to get his zipper down over his extremely hard bulge. “You two might actually break me doing that…”

Luna pouted as the parted again, both of the women’s faces flushed pale pink. “Does that mean we have to stop? I haven’t had a kiss this nice in ages.”

“If he wants us to stop,” Ginny said as she licked her lips. “Then he needs to stop dawdling and get over here so we can both give him a kiss instead.”

“Oh, that is a much better idea.”

Harry just grumbled and tugged his way free from his boxers, his rock hard seven inches springing up and bouncing in the air as the fabric fell away. “You two are right minxes, you know that?” He crawled onto the bed and pushed Ginny back, earning a playful squeal from his wife before it was silenced by a deep, hard kiss. Their tongues lashed against each other for a moment as their bodies pressed together. He could feel the warmth of her body against his as his cock throbbed and a deep, lustful growl rumbled in his chest.

Finally, they broke apart, both taking a deep breath as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Would you have it any other way?” Ginny finally asked as she leaned back in and placed a gentler kiss on his cheek.

“I don’t mean to intrude,” Luna interrupted softly, one of her hands coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder. “But I think I would like some of that.”

Harry just chuckled and turned to the blonde. “How hard do you want me to go?”

It took her a moment of thought to actually respond to that. “I’m not sure. I’ve never tried that sort of thing before. I think I’d like a nice gentle kiss first. Then you can be a bit rougher with me.”

“Take it slow to start and see how it goes,” Harry agreed. Then he leaned down and caught her lips against his. There was a bit of difference from Ginny’s lip. Luna didn’t demand his attention the way his wife did, fighting for control over the kiss. She was soft and seemed almost to melt into the kiss as she pulled him a bit closer. He didn’t bother with words as they broke apart and pressed his lips lower, first against the underside of her jaw, then down the curve of her pale neck. As he reached her nape, he nipped at the exposed skin, leaving a faint red mark and drawing a gasp from Luna’s lips.

“Oh! Do that again.” Harry grinned as he nipped at her skin and latched on with his lips, this time leaving a brilliantly red hickey on her exposed neck. “Mmmmmm!” Harry glanced to his side as Ginny shifted over to join them, one of her hands running down Luna’s body as he released her neck again.

The red-head carefully reached her other hand around and popped the clasp on Luna’s bra, letting the cloth fall away to reveal her breasts and her swollen nipples. “Don’t these just look delicious?” Ginny purred as she leaned down and caught one in her mouth, running her tongue in a slow circle around Luna’s nipple to tease it to maximum hardness.

“Absolutely delectable,” Harry agreed as a pleased gasp rose from Luna’s throat. He leaned down to join his wife, sucking her free nipple between his lips and biting down just hard enough to send a jolt down Luna’s spine.

The blonde made a sound somewhere between a moan and a squeak as her back arched. “Merlin! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

Both of her new lovers were quite happy to accept that request. Harry squeeze her breasts between his hands, rolling his palms over the soft orbs while Ginny slid lower, placing a kiss on Luna’s tight stomach as her hands crept lower and her fingers traced a firm line along the crotch of her panties. “She’s soaking straight through already,” Ginny murmured as her mouth moved lower, placing another kiss just above the line of Luna’s panties.

“I’m glad I haven’t lost my touch,” Harry murmured as he released the blonde’s nipple and licked his lips. “Ready to keep going?”

Luna nodded, breathless for a moment. “I want it from behind,” she added when she found her voice again.

Ginny smiled and motioned for Harry to move aside. He did so with only a momentary look of curiosity. His wife gently took Luna’s shoulders and pulled back, rolling them over in one quick pull and earning a yelp of surprise from Luna before the blonde settled on top of her, her legs straddling Ginny’s hips and their faces inches from on another. She eagerly grabbed Luna’s ass with both hands. “Will this do?”

“Oh yes,” Luna breathed. “This will do perfectly.”

Harry licked his lips. “I couldn’t agree more. Help me get her panties off, dear.” He hooked his fingers around the waist of Luna’s underwear and he and Ginny both pulled down, peeling the increasingly damp fabric away from her slick cunt. Harry took a moment to admire the smooth, shaved hole in front of him as Ginny adjusted her grip and spread Luna wider for him to admire.

“I hope you’re going to do more than just look,” Luna moaned as she felt his breath on her aching slit. “Because I’m going to get impatient very quickly like this.”

“I would hate to be a bad host.” Harry’s lips twitched up as he placed a kiss on her pussy, running his tongue along it’s length and tasting her arousal. The soft moan of pleasure made his smile grow a bit wider as he shifted forward on his knees, lining his cock up with the offered hole. His tip was already starting to drip with arousal of his own as he rubbed it against Luna’s open for a moment before pushing inside.

Luna gasped as his cock slowly filled her pussy and Ginny caught her in another kiss as her and Harry’s hips pressed together. “Merlin, the look on your face right now…” She bit at Luna’s lip, pulling the soft pink flesh playfully as Harry began to move inside the blonde.

“She’s bloody tight,” Harry grunted, not able to come up with much more than that as his cock pumped in and out of her cunt. “Fucking amazing…” He groaned as he playfully smacked Luna’s ass and drove in a little harder, leaning over to give himself more leverage as he pounded into her.

Ginny reached down and began to stroke each of their clits with one hand, running firm, fast circles around each of the hard buds of pleasure. “Oh fuck, she definitely needed this. Give it to her hard!”

Luna just moaned and nodded wordlessly. Her fingers curled around the sheets and her body ground against Ginny’s as the force of Harry pushed into her pressed them tighter together. Her voice rose in a series of increasingly feverish moaned until her eyes were nearly ready to roll back in her head and her limbs trembled from the feelings running through them. “Oh fuck! Cum! Cum in me!”

Harry gritted his teeth. “Almost… cum with me…” Ginny nodded without a word of her own and her fingers sped up even further, furiously strumming both of their sensitive clits as Harry ravaged Luna’s needy hole. Finally, with a shared cry of pleasure, Harry thrust in as deep as he could manage and came hard. His cum erupted deep inside Luna, filling her to the brim with thick, white cream as she and Ginny screamed in their shared climax.

All three of the lovers collapsed on the bed, sweaty and panting from the effort as they looked at each other in the afterglow for several long minutes. Finally, Harry found enough energy left in him to crawl forward and place one more kiss on each of the stunning women in front of him. “I love you,” he murmured.

“You’re amazing,” Ginny murmured back. “Both of you.” She placed a kiss on Luna’s neck. “I can’t believe we took this long.”

“We should have done this sooner,” Luna agreed. There was another moment of comfortable silence as all three of them held each other. Then Luna interrupted with a small giggle. “Would one of you find my wand? I love you dearly, but I don’t think I’m ready for a baby just yet.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “Oh… uh…” He shifted, not entirely ready to let go of either of them just yet.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. “I think it’s behind me. One second…”


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny woke up to find the bed empty and the smell of eggs drifting through the house. Her stomach growled as she rubbed her eyes and she climbed to her feet. For a few moments, her desire for a shower warred with her desire for whatever was cooking in the kitchen before she decided to split the difference and cast a quick cleaning charm to make herself at least moderately presentable before she picked her bathrobe off the back of the door and headed downstairs.

Her loving husband was standing at the stove in nothing but his night pants and an apron to protect him from any grease splatter as he alternated between rolling sausages in a pan and stirred a second pan of fluffy scrambled eggs. Behind him, Luna sat at the kitchen table with a steaming kettle of breakfast tea. “Morning, love,” Harry greeted her with a smile and a wave of his spatula. “You’re right in the nick of time. Bangers are just about done. I thought we could use a good breakfast after our workout last night.”

Ginny laughed and poured herself a cup as she sat down next to Luna. “Sounds absolutely perfect. Practice is going to be a slog even if I’m not tired.”

“Extra practice today, right? Make sure you eat up.” Harry served out the sausages one at a time along with two slices of toast and a generous scoop of eggs before setting the plates on the table and sitting down to dig in with gusto.

“I love you,” Ginny sighed as she stabbed one of her sausages and tore a chunk off.

Luna ate with a great deal more poise, cutting a small piece off and popping it into her mouth. “Do you mind if I use the drawing room while you two are at work? I need to organize my notes before I send them off to the publishers.”

“Our house is your house,” Harry said. “You don’t need to ask.”

The blonde hummed softly. “Ah, I suppose so. Sorry, I’ve never actually lived with a boyfriend before. Or a girlfriend for that matter.”

“You’ve been missing out,” Ginny teased. “Having someone else to do half the housework is amazing.”

Harry made a mock offended scoff. “Yes, because that’s the only thing I’m good for around here. I could be replaced by a roomba and no one would miss me.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I doubt it has a penis nearly as nice as yours,” Luna deadpanned as she refilled her tea.

That earned a round of chuckles from both of her partners at the table. “Well, there is that I suppose,” Harry said with a cheeky grin as he wiped the edge of his plate clean with a bit of toast and brushed the crumbs from his hands. “Ginny dear, would you meet me upstairs? I think I have an idea to make practice a bit more bearable before I head to work.”

“As long as it’s not just a quickie,” Ginny replied with a sigh. “I have to get going soon and it’s never _actually_ quick.”

Harry laughed and shot her a knowing smirk as he disappeared through the kitchen door. Ginny shook her head ruefully and gave Luna a kiss on the cheek before following her husband upstairs. Harry was already looking for something in their toy cabinet by the time she caught up with him in the master bedroom. “Okay, I’m officially curious. What did you have in mind?”

Harry didn’t respond for a moment before finally pulling out a modestly sized red dildo with a band of silver metal around the base. “I was thinking that you could use a little distraction to keep practice from being such a drag.”

“Is that the remote control one? Does that even have enough range for you to use it?”

Her husband smiled a little wider. “That’s the blue one. This is the one that you can teach to behave however you want.” Harry tapped his wand to the base, muttering a few words under his breath, too quiet for Ginny to hear just what he was spelling the toy to do. “And a silencing charm so no one asks any awkward questions… unless you give them a reason to.”

Ginny raised one eyebrow. “I’m hearing a challenge in there.”

“Just see if you can make it through all of practice without taking it out or anyone finding out you have a toy in your sweet little cunt.” Harry stepped closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Sound like fun?”

Ginny bit her lip and swallowed hard. She’s wasn’t much of an exhibitionist, but it was fun to be just a little naughty. “I think I can manage.”

“Thought you might.” Harry licked his lips slowly. “Do I need to get you ready, or can we get on with it so we’re not late for work?”

“You think you need to do any more work when you give me a look like that?”

That got her a little chuckle. “I’ve been told I have that effect on people. Mostly my darling wife, but still…”

Ginny shook her head and shimmied out of her robe. “Focus, dear.” Harry just smiled and gently pushed her back onto the bed, dropping down between her legs. His wife drew a short breath as his free hand gripped her thigh and his lips pressed against her skin, sending a warm flush through her entire body. “I thought… we were being quick,” Ginny gasped as Harry teased her opening with the head of the dildo, spreading her growing arousal across the latex tip.

“I have to have at least a _little_ fun,” Harry replied. Ginny groaned as the searing heat of his lips pressed against her other thigh just a moment before the dildo penetrated her. The toy filled her almost intolerably slowly, yet she still managed to be disappointed when Harry let go of the base and stood up. “There we go. Quick enough for you?”

Ginny panted softly, taking a moment to compose herself with the lovely full feeling. After a moment, she pushed herself up and squeezed her inner walls, holding the toy in place inside her as she made her way to the dresser to find a pair of panties to more permanently hold the shaft in place. “It will do I suppose. I hope you’re not planning to come home late today. Because I’m going to be very disappointed if you make me wait.”

Harry leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. “I’ll see you as soon as you’re done for the day.”

Ginny had a feeling that wasn’t going to be nearly soon enough.

\------------------------------

Many people had the impression that the Auror Department was constantly on the hunt for dark wizards and witches. Which was sort of true, but they usually didn’t realize how much paperwork that involved. Harry groaned and pushed up his glasses to rub his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he needed to have his prescription checked, or if the writing on the latest search warrant to cross his desk was just smaller and more eye-straining than usual. He sighed deeply and double checked the location (a shadier than usual shop in Nocturne) before stamping the bottom and placing it in his out box. The paper promptly folded itself up and shot off to be filed. At least that took care of itself.

There was a knock on his office door and a familiar red-head of hair poked through the crack as it opened. “Hey mate,” Ron said. “You still busy?”

Harry shook his head. “Finally not. I even finished everything in the priority box,” he replied, setting his stamp aside and his quill across his desk.

“Perfect.” The youngest Weasley son pushed the door open and pulled up a chair across from his best friend. “Then how about we get lunch? That pub down a couple blocks is running a special on fish and chips. And you might actually die if you stay behind a desk much longer.”

The raven-haired young man cracked his neck and nodded. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a life-saver?”

“A time or two,” Ron joked as Harry waved his wand to lock his important papers away in his desk before they both headed for the exit. “Everything going alright at home?” he asked as they climbed into the elevator. “Ginny hasn’t been writing as much and mum’s started nagging everyone to ask after her.”

Harry laughed. He loved his mother-in-law, but that did sound like her. “Everything has been fine. The season is just starting soon and the Harpies are running her ragged. Her only day off in two weeks was yesterday and she spent most of it getting things ready for Luna getting back.”

“Oh, that’s right, she finished her trip, didn’t she?” Ron absently hummed as the elevator dinged and the pair stepped out into the atrium. With a pair of pops, the two men vanished from the marble floor and reappeared in a discreet alleyway just past the visitors’ entrance. London at midday was about as busy as could be, but they pair still managed to slip into the crowd with remarkably little trouble. “Just remind her to send mum a note or something next time she has a day so the rest of us can take it easy.”

“I’ll make sure,” Harry promised as he stepped around a line gathering at food cart. They rounded the corner and Harry got the door as the two of them stepped into their favorite lunch spot. “Harpies are shaping up to have a hell of a season though.”

Ron laughed as they took a seat and waved over a waitress to order two lunch specials. “So you think they’ll make the full run this year?”

“Wouldn’t put it past them. They’re all but guaranteed to make playoffs.”

The red-head just shook his head. “Well, that’s no secret, ‘specially with Gin playing lead Chaser. I’d be a bit shocked if they didn’t really.”

“Finally putting your weight behind a better team?”

Ron groaned, but didn’t manage, or didn’t try, to keep a grin off his face. “I can root for two teams. Especially when only one is likely to make the cup.”

Harry chuckled and muttered a thanks to the waitress as she set their drinks down in front of them. “True enough. I’m sure your sister appreciates the support.”

Ron just groaned. “So how is Luna anyway?”

Harry tried not to chuckle again at the sudden change of subject. “Fine. Very fine actually.” He hesitated for a moment to stop his tongue from getting ahead of his brain. The saucy talk was better saved for when he got home. “Her trip sounds like it was a great success, though I haven’t gotten all the sordid details yet. I’m sure I will at some point soon enough.”

“I’ll just read about it later. Sure she’ll make it into a magazine or somethin’.” Ron interrupted his train of thought as their lunches arrived and he took a moment to thank the waitress and pop one of the steaming chips into his mouth. “She has a tendency to lose me when I try to follow her version of the story.”

“You get used to it,” Harry replied. “Luna is… something special.” Ron raised an eyebrow and Harry realized he had a rather foolish smile on his face. He quickly pressed his lips into a tight line.

“Just remember that my sister is the most special, eh mate?” Ron reached across the table to smack his shoulder.

Harry blushed a little bit. Maybe he should just get it out now rather than be a dumbass and try to hide it. He wasn’t exactly great with secrets among friends and he really didn’t want to start a difficult family situation. “Well, Ginny will always be special. I wouldn’t have proposed if she didn’t mean the world to me. Luna’s just… also special. Not that it makes Ginny any less special of course, I would never. They’re kind of… both special… together?”

Ron just look confused for a moment as he parsed through Harry’s nervous babble. Then both of his eyebrows popped up. “Oh. Wait, so both of them… together?”

“Uh… yes?” Harry really hoped that he hadn’t put it the wrong way.

“And Ginny was…”

“Enthusiastically.”

The red-head held up a hand to cut him off before he could say anything else. “I get the picture.” Then he reached over and clapped a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “As your best mate, I’m legally obligated to promise you that the first round is on me next time we have time for a pint after work. As your brother-in-law, I’m just going to say that they will never find the body if you hurt my sister or ever, ever tell me the details.”

Harry felt a massive sigh of relief exit his chest and he slumped back in his chair. “You have my word on both,” he said raising his glass before taking a long drink. “I’m holding you to that drink. Maybe later this week. I promised Ginny I’d be home waiting for her tonight and I hate to disappoint.”

Ron smacked his shoulder a bit harder this time. “No details.”

Harry just laughed and took another bite off his fish. “My lips are sealed.” He twisted his wrist to get a good look at his watch. “We can save the family drama for later though. We’re going to be late getting back to work if we dilly dally finishing up.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Ron agreed with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny was almost able to ignore the toy buried inside her by the time she made it to the practice pitch. It wouldn’t be the first time she and Harry had made a game out of teasing in public, though this was definitely the longest she could expect to have to endure it. And she really, really didn’t want to have to explain to her teammates why she had a dildo inside her during practice. Granted, Harry probably wouldn’t mind if she just took it out if it was too much. Maybe she could even convince him to give her a little punishment for giving up on the game early. He and Luna could take turns spanking her for being a naughty girl and…

“Yo, Weasley,” one of her fellow Chaser nudged her side as she walked past her out onto the grass. “You still asleep this morning? You know Gwenog’s favorite solution to not waking up is ice water.”

Ginny would have laughed if she hadn’t been the victim of one of the captain’s conjured ice water blasts before. “I’m good, Valmai. Just had a _stimulating_ morning.”

The other Chaser laughed. “Hope hubby didn’t leave you too worked up.”

“He did exactly what he needed to,” Ginny said with a slightly smug smile on her face.

Valmai whistled and shook her head. “Damn, you’re lucky you have a guy who knows what you need. It has been _so_ long since I got laid.”

That finally got a chuckle out of Ginny as they headed out to the middle of the field where the rest of the team was already gathering. There were a couple of waves and calls of ‘hello’ before the sharp sound of a whistle filled the air. “Alright ladies! No screwing around today! We have a Cup to win this year.” Gwenog gestured with her Beater bat toward the goal posts. “Everyone give me a couple laps to warm up then we’re starting on drills.”

With a shared chorus of assent, the whole team mounted their brooms and kicked off. Ginny immediately bit her lip as she suddenly became incredibly aware of the toy inside her again. The instant she was off the ground, she felt it pulse and swell inside her, growing just a bit larger with every foot she rose off the soil. “Son of a bitch…” She swallowed hard and took a deep breath as the team leveled out and she adjusted from moderately pleasant to pleasantly full.

With another call out, seven brooms took off around the arena and Ginny began to wonder how her husband had become an evil genius while she wasn’t looking. The newly enlarged toy inside her immediately began to pulse inside her, the silent vibrations sending a jolt through her body. As she picked up speed the infernal vibrations only got faster until her knees felt slightly weak. She clenched her legs harder around her broom, grinding her clit against the hard wood as she tried to focus on staying in formation and not on the feeling between her legs.

She slowed as they hit the turn at the end of the pitch, feeling the vibrator relent for a moment as she swooped around before they hit the straight-away again and picked right back up again. The chill of the early morning air seemed to contrast with the heat building in her body more than usual, though it was hardly the only cause of the shiver running down her spine. And it definitely wasn’t the reason her hard nipples were rubbing against her robes hard enough to make them ache.

By the third lap around the arena, Ginny had almost gotten her body back under control. The hardest part was stopping herself from grinding against her broom to get just a little bit more stimulation as the vibrator sped up. As good as it would feel to get off right at the beginning of practice, it would definitely be a bit of a give away.

Gwenog shook her out of her reverie as she blew the whistle again. “That’s enough warm-up for today. Chasers and Keeper, passing and shooting drills. Blackwell, we’re going drills with Ripley. Let’s see if we can take her off her broom a couple times before we take a water break.”

“Gonna give me a run for my money today?” the team’s Seeker jeered from her spot at the back of the formation.

“You know it, shorty.”

A chuckle rolled through the team as they broke off to get started. Ginny pulled up, gliding to a stop as she reached out and caught the quaffle from one of the assistants on the ground. “You feeling okay?” Rana, the last Chaser, asked as she swooped by, taking the first pass off Ginny’s hands.

“Never better.” Really never. “Why? Do I look off?”

“Just red.” Rana passed the quaffle overhand toward Valmai.

Ginny felt herself actually blushing a bit. “Nope, I feel fine. Must just be the breeze. I’m so pale that it gets red really easily.”

Valmai shrugged as she tossed it back, completing the loop. “If you say so.”

“I say so.” Ginny licked her lips as she eyed the goal post. “Gimme a zig-zag and let’s see if we can get Taylor to miss her first block of the day.” She smiled as all three Chasers picked up speed and the buzzing started inside her again.

\------------------------------

By the time practice was actually over, the sun was starting to set and Ginny was convinced that her husband was in fact a secret evil genius. Over the course of several very frustrating hours, she had discovered several one very notable thing. As it turned out, the dildo that Harry had given her had very strict limits to it. No matter how high she flew or how fast she sprinted down the pitch, the toy never got quite large enough or vibrated quite fast enough to throw her over the edge. While that might have been better for keeping her on her broom, it was not better for dealing with the aching need between her legs.

It had taken all of her willpower not to take a quick ‘shower’ during their lunch break and take advantage of the hot water and privacy to take the edge off. More than once if necessary. Only the thought of just how good it would feel for Harry to take care of her over and over again when she got home kept her from losing it. The toy finally settled down and shrunk to it’s original size as her feet touched down for the final time of the day and she slung her broom over her shoulder. Ginny wasn’t entirely sure if she was relieved to have a break of disappointed to have the aching tease end. Rather than think about it and drive herself mad, she turned toward the captain. “Any last words of wisdom, cap?” she called out after Jones as the whole team headed for the locker rooms. “Or are we free from boot camp?”

“Get the hell out of here,” Gwenog called back with a crooked smile. “I’d tell you to eat right and sleep well for tomorrow, but then I’d feel like your mum and that would just be weird. You wouldn’t have made first string if you didn’t know how to take care of yourselves.”

“Awww, you do care.” Taylor made kissy lips at the Beater, which earned her a one-fingered salute.

Ginny just shook her head as she felt her own smile spread across her face and she stowed her gear in her locker. “Then I’m heading out. I have a warm meal and a warm husband to get home to.” That earned her a laugh from a few of her teammates before she disappeared in a pop and apparated back to her own backyard. The night was never really quiet in a London borough, but the cool air felt like a relief regardless. She took the steps two at a time, the lingering heat in her chest starting to rise up again as she heard soft voices in the kitchen.

“The next edition is coming along swimmingly, I just need to pass my notes along.” Luna was sitting at the table with a carefully bound sheaf of paper in front of her while Harry absently drank from a bottle of butterbeer. “Oh, welcome home!”

Ginny smiled as the blonde noticed her entrance and waved. “I’m home honey one and honey two.” She leaned down and gave Luna a kiss before turning to Harry and doing the same. She could taste the sweet alcohol on his lips as he pulled her closer and drew the kiss out for a moment.

“Am I honey one or two?” he teased as she stole his bottle and took a refreshing drink of her own.

“That very much depends on how you’re going to follow through on this morning’s promise.” She gave him a look that she was pretty sure was smoldering rather than just desperate.

“That depends on if you were a good girl today or not. We should set a good example for our new partner.”

Luna giggled. “The innuendo is much more fun when you’re a part of it,” she agreed, prompting a small grin from the others. “Though I think my ‘good girl’ day was much less exciting that yours was. Productive though.”

“Well, how about we have a more exciting evening then?” Ginny leaned in and kissed her husband again.

Harry smiled and one of his hands traced along the line of her thigh. “Just what I was thinking.” His fingertips brushed tantalizingly closer to the base of the toy inside her. “I don’t think I need to ask if you’re already excited for me.”

Ginny hissed as the full day of teasing rushed back to her and her deep ache in her pussy returned with a vengeance. “No, you don’t.” She could feel the flush creeping up her cheeks and fought the urge to grind against his hand before it pulled away again.

A familiar, devious smirk crossed Harry’s lips. “Then I think it’s time for a snack. You should strip before I vanish your Quidditch robes and we have to explain that to your manager.”

Ginny felt her heart flutter as she stood up and pulled the green robes down over her shoulders, letting them pool on the floor and revealing her trim muscles and the thoroughly soaked state of her undergarments. “I’m still a bit sweaty…” she said, flushing a bit as Harry and Luna both ate up the shape of her body.

“Do you care, Luna?” Harry asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his own chiseled abs. “Because I’m not hearing a problem here.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Luna smiled warmly as she began to unbutton her blouse at a much more sedate pace.

Harry grinned as he dropped to his knees and pulled Ginny down, guiding her to his former chair. The red-head licked her lips and let him, spreading her legs without a prompt as Harry slid between them. He placed a soft kiss on her thigh, then another before he even bothered to grab his wand and sever her panties from her body entirely, tossing the ruined cloth aside. Her pussy was puffy and pink, already achingly stimulated from the toy still buried inside her.

Harry placed a soft kiss on her outer lips. “Maybe going this long might have been a bit much.” He smiled and ran a soft, soothing tongue along the line of her pussy, earning a whimper from his wife. His fingers gripped the base of the toy and slowly coaxed it free. “But you’re so pretty when you’re needy for me.”

Ginny moaned as he set the toy aside and replaced it with his tongue, holding her slit open with two fingers so he could lap deep inside her needy hole. “Oh Merlin… just keep going…” Her inner walls fluttered and she felt her clit throb as he did just that, working his tongue in long, firm strokes and reaching up with his free hand to slowly stroke her swollen clit. The long contained heat in her chest rushed out in a massive wave and Ginny barely had time for another coherent thought before her extremely delayed climax hit her hard. Her legs trembled and a deep, mewling cry slipped out of her lips. Her hands wove into the mess of black hair between her legs and held him against her as she ground her pussy against the wonderful, wonderful mouth as her whole body shook with pleasure.

She firmly refused to let go until Harry patted her thigh three times and she recognized the sign that he needed to breath properly. Her fingers reluctantly loosened their grip on his mane and Harry leaned back with a dopey smile and her wetness covering his chin. “On second thought, I do like when you cum screaming.” He licked his lips, savoring her taste before he stood up. “Want to take turns Luna, or can I go again?”

The blonde had apparently finished stripping entirely while they were occupied and was waiting with remarkable patience. “Oh, I haven’t really tried this sort of thing before, but I would love to.”

“Would you like a snack too, Gin?”

Ginny licked her lips and nodded. “Please, sir.”

A small grin crossed Harry’s face and he stepped aside to allow Luna to take his place between Ginny’s legs while he stripped out of his pants, revealing the swollen bulge between his own legs. His cock jumped free from his boxers and Ginny leaned over to place a kiss on the offered member. The familiar musky taste of Harry’s cock sent another shiver through her body and she was more than ready for round two as Luna’s mouth pressed tentatively against her pussy.

Where Harry was eminently confident, Luna was all curiosity. Her mouth placed kisses on every fold of her pussy, checking every inch and waiting a moment to see how Ginny reacted before moving on to taste another spot. Her tongue was a slow, relentless tease, tracing the curves of her slit and coaxing more arousal from her body. She moaned around Harry’s cock as she took it deeper. The salty taste of his own precum coated her tongue as she began to bob her head, savoring both sensations together.

“She tastes quite lovely,” Luna commented as she pulled back to admire the wet hole in front of her. “But I think you’re right. The noises she makes are delightful.” Ginny flushed and moaned again as Harry chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, brushing a lock aside so he could watch her face as Luna leaned back in and began to probe deeper. Her hips rocked against the blonde’s face and she moaned louder, any words lost around the cock pressing against her throat. As Luna’s mouth pressed against her clit and her tongue stroked over the sensitive nub, her second climax surged up. Her thighs squeezed around Luna’s head as she rode the wave of pleasure until her body just went limp, slumped back in her chair and panting. Luna fell back from Ginny’s pussy, a dreamy smile on her face as she wiped the red-head’s cream from her lips and licked her fingers clean.

Harry cock slid free from her mouth as she fell back and he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. “Better, love?” Ginny elected to respond with a nod rather than trusting herself to speak. “Do you think you have enough energy to pay Luna back for her hard work? I think I’d like to see you with your head between her legs while I take you from behind.”

Ginny just smiled back at him. “I think I’d like that too.”


End file.
